


His Anger

by rosebox



Category: No Fandom
Genre: "fuck me.", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Epic, M/M, Moaning, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebox/pseuds/rosebox
Summary: lucas loves when andre's mad at him, he always gets what he desires from it.





	His Anger

**Author's Note:**

> please note that these people are:  
> 1\. not real people  
> 2\. not famous people
> 
> the two characters in this short story are me and my friend's personas.

"you're such a fucking bitch" echoed in my head, god I loved when Andre would grab me by my shoulders and threaten to fuck me senseless. of course, he would say other things on the side but it's the way he says "fuck" in his accent that sends sky-high, just enough to make me cum on the spot. I've been trying to piss him off all day, just to get that.. "revenge-fuck", I call it. and I think I may have got it, keyword "think".

his arms were tangled in mine, I was putting on my **fake** and **innocent** persona and pretended to squeal and shout for him to let go of me like some rape victim. but he knows I want this, and he knows he's gonna give it to me alright. now he's untangling his arm from mine and rubbing my leg, he's teasing me. "my lord, you won't leave me alone today... you just want a pounding, don't you...?" Andre nearly choked on his own tongue when he said that to me, his eyebrows furrowed. "oh no, please...!" I yelped. he continued to rub my body, especially my chest so he could pull my shirt up a bit. when he actually got to pulling it up, all he would do is nip on my collarbone and rub the veins of my wrists with his thumbs. he cares so much about me. he randomly pulled back.

"over." his words were stern, and exactly how I liked them. I obeyed him and bent over across the leather couch, all I could do was wait, and it didn't take long for the hunk to grab my hips, forcefully thrusting his finger into me, without lube. oh fuck, it hurt, he's never done this. the room spun, I couldn't feel my legs or my dick, I saw his hand though. his hand was over my mouth and restricting me from making the noises I would _usually_ make, this was different. "oh baby, relax..."

that's when his manhood suddenly entered me, he was fucking me with both his cock and his finger. this was so different to me, this was absolute heaven.

"oh fuck... sh-shit- fuck...!" was all I could say, his finger curled inside my anus while he rammed his dick in further until his body hit mine. he was already making me slur and tumble over the couch before I could threaten to do this again. his finger explored me again, where the fuck did he get this sexy habit from? he was quite quick this time, he came in a matter of seconds. I guess fucking both a hole and his skin was like a getting a handjob and anal sex at the same time, a perfect combination. he pulled out and kneeled over my sweaty form, reaching to jerk me off. I guess we were quick today, he didn't need to do much until I busted.

fuck me.

I fell onto my stomach and I could hear him pant behind me. my hair was stuck to my head and my legs were shaking. sometimes I forget the world when we have sex, the feeling of love fucking kills me. he may be fucking me like a dog but I still feel a sense of love and passion while he pounds me. Andre's hands wrapped around my waist as he layed his body on the side of mine.

"I uh, love you."

"same, to be honest."


End file.
